Disposable plastic lids for drinking cups are well known for hot beverages, for cold beverages and for both. For cold beverages one or more straw openings are provided. One means of providing an opening for a straw is to fracture the lid surface with a "cross" type or "circular disc" type cut through which the straw can quite readily be inserted. Another known means, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,171,580 issued Mar. 2, 1965, is to have a circular area raised up from the plane of the lid and provided with a weakened wall section that can be torn by finger nail pressure. The raised portion of the lid can then be lifted providing an opening for inserting a straw into the container covered by the lid.
A container cap is also known from the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,794 issued Dec. 23, 1975 wherein a defined area within lines of weakness, and in one embodiment in a recess, can, by finger pressure, be pushed into the container to provide an opening. The cap is intended for cans, bottles or jars through which drinking or pouring access can be established by means of the depressible tab. The patent is directed to a protrusion on the tab positioned and correlated with the opening so as to engage the underside of the lid when the tab is depressed so as to maintain the tab in its depressed or open position.
Lids for hot drinks have typical features such as sip openings, flip back, and vent hole and in a lid suitable for both cold and hot drinks a straw insertion area is also be provided.